


Those Who Cam-A-Lot

by Sable_Nakahara



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: 3rd place, Dildos, Electric stimulation, Exhibitionism, Flogging, Kinkalot (Merlin), Kinkalot 2020, Kinkalot Team Dragons, M/M, Masks, Masturbation, Nipple Clamps, Other, Self-Bondage, Sex Cam worker, Sex Magic, Sex Work, Sex cam worker merlin, Voyeurism, Whipping, camboy, camboy merlin, horny merlin, merlin does a sex livestream, merlin fucks, merlin is a camboy, sex livestream, sex-happy merlin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:14:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sable_Nakahara/pseuds/Sable_Nakahara
Summary: When the roomies are gone, Those Who Cam-A-Lot come out to play.Walking around his flat, Merlin could feel the adrenaline pumping through him as he checked that the coast was clear. He'd been waiting for his flatmates to be gone all at the same time for nearly a month now. Luckily, they'd all had extended stays away from home for the weekend, something about some sports team playing a couple cities over.Fortunately for him, he didn't care much for sports. This left him the time he needed to try out what he'd been thinking about for months and tentatively dabbled with.Once he knew they'd all gone, and enough time had passed for any forgotten things to be retrieved, he locked their front door and made his way back to his room.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19
Collections: Kinkalot 2020





	Those Who Cam-A-Lot

**Author's Note:**

> This was a work Written for Kinkalot 2020  
> Main Challenge#3: Kink-Link  
> The goal of this Challenge is to include a category, a phrase of dialog, and a picture prompt. 
> 
> **Kink Links:**  
>  **Column A-** Bondage & Sex Work  
>  **Column B-** "Shut up"/"Make me." & "Lie back and think of Camelot."  
>  **Column C -** Pic3 - The Mask/Masque

Walking around his flat, Merlin could feel the adrenaline pumping through him as he checked that the coast was clear. He'd been waiting for his flatmates to be gone all at the same time for nearly a month now. Luckily, they'd all had extended stays away from home for the weekend, something about some sports team playing a couple cities over. 

Fortunately for him, he didn't care much for sports. This left him the time he needed to try out what he'd been thinking about for months and tentatively dabbled with. 

Once he knew they'd all gone, and enough time had passed for any forgotten things to be retrieved, he locked their front door and made his way back to his room. 

He carefully took out everything he thought he'd need, then stripped out of his clothes. The smell of cedarwood and jasmine wafted up from his skin as he did so - courtesy of his natural body wash. If he wanted this to go smoothly, he'd needed to prepare and that included cleanliness. 

Realizing he was really about to do this, apprehensiveness crept in. "It's fine." He reassured himself, "Noone will be home for days so there's no need to worry." He took a deep breath, then got the laptop and cameras positioned correctly. There were several in various strategic places about his room. When he was satisfied with his checks, he sent out the post notification to alert his followers. 

> _**"WildHenbane:** It's that time again lovelies. Tonight's show will be particularly special. Join the Magic Livestream in 20 minutes." ___

_  
___  


He took this time to set up and secure his calves and thighs together before using his magic to tie his hands and arms up with the thick restraints. As per usual, he donned a mask to hide his identity. This one however, he'd made special - just for this occasion. Deep red-purple in color, and shaped like a masque for a ball. It's pattern-work reminiscent of dragon skin in texture. It was adorned with a bright red carnation and matching feathers. He'd lined the eyes with golden trim, and added crystals to the top-section. They'd serve two purposes, but mainly channeling the magic he'd set in place. He'd also placed his favorite dildo gag into his mouth before raising his body up. He could feel his heart beating rapidly in his chest now. The excitement lit his nerves on fire. 

He hung from an elaborate rig, his arms behind his back with two supporting straps on either arm, and his legs secured with the earlier placed straps around his thighs and calves. He was completely immobilized. 

Early on, he'd purchased a large mirror specifically for this purpose and tonight, it served to show an enticing angle of his suspended arse - still stuffed with the matching red-gemmed plug he'd worked in himself during his shower. He much resembled a strung up piece of meat, ready to be smoked. 

With everything ready to go, his eyes flashed gold and and the Livestream began with his greeting message: 

> _**WildHenbane:** Wel-cum to the show. Tonight is very special! It marks the 1 year anniversary of the start of this channel and the wonderful interactions I've gotten to have with all of you. So unbuckle, loosen up, and watch my arse get fucked. And remember, the more you donate, the more control you get to have over my pleasure. _

His dick was already hard from setting himself up, and the adrenaline-thrum from using his magic to do so, only made it harder.

His eyes flashed gold again and the leather crop lifted to drag down his back. He started softly at first, alternating between smacking and gently brushing it over. Teasing and delightful. He could feel his muscles twitch at every smack. The stinging pain caused him to pull against his restraints when he brought it down harder - which only caused him to let out a needy moan around the gag. 

> **VenusAssTrap7:** _Very sexy. You should smack your dick with the ninetails you have there._

A coin sound echoed from the chat with the first donation. His magic responded accordingly and the ninetails lifted just as he'd enchanted it to do, and began to whip at his throbbing dick. “Mmmph~” His muscles tightened in a flinch from the contact and he let out another moan. 

Soon enough, his ass was a deep shade of bright red. And he decided he needed more. 

> _**WildHenbane:** My arse is wanting better company, any requests? _

> **Knight-Time-Fun:** _Fuck, you've got such a nice ass._

> **Prince_on_the_Grapevine:** _You know which one I want, Henbane. Ravish yourself with it._

A larger amount of coinsounds dropped. Yes, he knew which one the Prince wanted. Carefully, the plug he'd placed was removed and in its stead, a massive, realistically detailed dildo (one he affectionately dubbed "the O&F King") lifted and pressed into him. It had been a popular one with the following he'd amassed and was often asked for. 

"Mmphh~" he gasped wetly around the gag, feeling his drool starting to dribble from his lips. The pace was almost agonizingly slow while easing in, but once fully seated, the O&F King withdrew quickly, then thrust in again until it'd set a brutal pace. 

His throbbing dick strained against his cockring, which caused it to be a deep ruddy color from the engorgement. Precome had begun to leak from his tip in large beads and he could feel the slickness trickle down. 

> **CamelotWineOwl:** _You can lay back and think of Camelot for this next one. Well I guess hang, rather. But you get it. Make those pert nipples of yours sing. 😋_

The clamps that he'd set aside came to life now beneath him. His breath came out in rasps as he braced himself for the electricity-pulsing-bits to touch. His body jerked harder when they did. A pained but aroused groan gurgled it's way out. 

The stream of people in his feed seemed to be leaving many notes of encouragement as he fucked himself silly. And the coinage continued even without requests.

> **Maxima.Grey:** _Such a beautiful face._

> **Hungry4SerketVenom:** _Treating us to an early holiday present?_

> **BlackBanshee:** _Can't you read mate? It's his one-year celebration._

> **Hungry4SerketVenom:** _Oi. Shut up, I just got here._

> **BlackBanshee:** _@ Hungry4SerketVenom Make me, big boy._

> **GuestUser:** _Get a room. Some of us are here for Henbane. Henny, take that gag out of your mouth and let us hear you._

The gag undid itself and dropped to the towel below. His breathing was labored, and his cock aching. "Mmmm...Fuck..." 

> **Prince_on_the_Grapevine:** _Let us see you come._

> **Maxima. Grey:** _Do it all at once._

Without much preamble, and on the command of the jingling coin-drop, the cock ring removed, the ninetails and riding crop smacked, the clamps sent sharper tingles to his nipples, and the O&F King thrust deep into him. 

His vision went white in the next second and he came with an unprecedented force. Body jolting and shuddering, while he cried out. The O&FKing pulled out, leaving a trail of cumlube to drip from his twitching arsehole. 

> **Hungry4SerketVenom:** _Fuck, that's so hot._

> **GuestUser:** _Ugh, paint my face with it. Goddesses almighty._

As the last drops fell from him, he looked into the camera closest to his face, which he'd luckily covered in foresight. 

> **WildHenbane:** _That was lovely. Thank you all for celebrating with me._

> **Prince_on_the_Grapevine:** _How about an after-party, love?_

The coinchime began to go off wildly. 

> **Prince_on_the_Grapevine:** _You know I'm good for it._

> **WildHenbane:** _Well, if you insist._

**Author's Note:**

> I am very proud to have placed third in this round as well :D I intended to do more with this after Kinkalot (And I may still) but I've been sitting on it for some time and just felt like sharing it again! I have a whole lot of punny names for toy's n things based on the knights so if you wanna see that, I suppose let me know! XD


End file.
